BABY OF THE MASK
by Electrodude95
Summary: This is a fanfic made by myself and Armstrongy85 from deviantart and it's about the events after Peggy put the mask on and finds out she's pregnant with Kelleways baby and things start to happen when kelleway finds out about the mask and the baby
1. PROLUGE

Peggy could feel herself breathing get heavier as she turned the handle and entered Stanley's apartment, "dog napping, counterfeit money." She said out loud to herself as she walked slowly towards the wardrobe where Stanley kept the Mask, "and the Mask, this should be some exclusive," she said as she picked it up from where it had been placed. As she lifted it up she felt the urge to wear it, "why not just this once?" She said to herself as she began to place it over her face, as she was about to wear it she heard a voice inside her head, "Peggy stop, what are you doing, didn't you promise Stanley that you would bring the Mask back to him?"

Peggy then put the Mask down for a moment as she started to hesitate, "what does it matter who uses the Mask?" She said to herself, "as both me and him would only use it for the same thing to rescue Milo," she then picked the Mask back up and held it to her face, without warning the Mask lacked onto her face and began melting over. Its brown wooden surface changed to a sickly dark green colour wax-like substance as it molded and changed shape, Peggy tried to let out a scream but nothing happened. Then her whole body was consumed into a mini twister which seemed to last forever, once this was over Peggy's transformation was complete, she stood in the middle of the apartment with a small hand mirror in one of her hands, everything seemed normal about her apart from her large green head.

On her waist she wore the pair of jeans that she had been wearing before she had put the Mask on, she also wore a white shirt and a brown leather jacket, she stood in the apartment smiling at herself as she looked into the mirror, "a star is born," she said in an English accent, she then smiled and walked slowly out of Stanley's apartment and out towards Edge City. "Time to get me a beauty makeover," she said to herself in a loud and proud voice, as she made her way down the stairs and out of the apartment block Stanley saw her, "Peggy you're wearing the Mask?" He shouted after her, "so I am," Peggy said as she ran back towards him, "but I need it," he said as he saw her looking at herself through a mirror. Peggy then looked at him and smiled, "the thought of one little dog pales in comparison to me as I need a beauty makeover, my public demands it," she then ran off leaving Stanley thinking and pondering over poor Milo's fate.


	2. THE SICKNESS

CHAPTER 01

It was early in the morning as Peggy rolled onto her back, as she did this she began to open her eyes and let out a loud yawn, "oh my head why did I have to wear the mask" she asked herself as she got up from her backs and thought "I can't believe Stanley is my friend after that, oh my god I feel like I'm going to throw up" she ran to the toilet vomiting huffing and puffing "oh god I don't know why I did that I don't feel sick" she said to herself feeling her head at her body thought the covers, as she did this she quickly shot her head and gets up to wash her face "I better go to their doctors sometime today". She made the call for 10:30am so she has some free time and goes and get some cappuccinos for her and Stanley and go to his apartment for breakfast, she knocks on his door and it was Stanley who answered the door it was a woman she never met "uhhh hi is Stanley there" the woman then said "yeah he's in the shower" she then yells "hey babe a woman is here to see you" Peggy walks in and says "I'm Peggy his friend oh hey milo who's a good boy" she says as she rubs his belly. Stanley comes out dressed for work "hey Peggy and hey vi" he says as he gave her a kiss "Peggy this is violet and violet this is Peggy" the two shook hands and Peggy says "sorry I would've got you one if I knew that you were going out with Stanley" she said as she punched Stanley in the arm "owww Pegg that hurt" violet and Peggy looked and laughed and violet says to Peggy "so Peggy how do you like your eggs" Peggy light up and says "wow Stan she's a keeper and I like my eggs scra ulpp" she runs to the bathroom vomiting and Stanley and violet are standing at the door "hey Peggy are you ok" Stanley said "yeah I'm fine I'm going to the doctors today" she said whipping her face "do you want me to take you I can ask Charlie to cover for a while" Stanley said worried "no that's fine Stanley I'll be fine it's probably a stomach bug" Peggy said to calm Stanley then violet said "awww you two are great friends and hopefully we can be close to" she said holding onto Stanley "yeah sure we can hang out tonight just a girls night" peggy said "sure tonight's fine is that ok with you Stanley" Stanley nodded and smiled then said yes that's fine you two will love each other" Peggy looks at her watch "oh no I'm going to be late for my appointment" she runs out of Stanley's place in a rush. Peggy is sitting in the doctors office waiting for her test results then the doctor comes in "ms Brandt I have some great news for you" the doctor said "oh great I'm not dying" Peggy said laughing "no you and your baby are perfectly healthy" the doctor said to Peggy and then Peggy had a worried smile saying "baby what baby I don't have a kid" then the doctor said tells her "not yet you're 5 weeks pregnant" Peggy is in shock then says "b-but I haven't had had sex for a while I mean it's been" it finally hits her and she whispers "oh no the honeymoon" the doctor then asks "beg your pardon" Peggy still in shock says "this can't be happening it can't be it just oh I feel woozy" Peggy faints


	3. KELLEWAY FINDS OUT

CHAPTER 02

"Peggy are you OK?" Stanley asked as he held her in his arms nursing her, as he did this she slowly opened both of her eyes, "Stanley where I am?" She asked in a puzzled voice, Stanley smiled at her as she gently lifted her to her feet, "you're all right Peggy as you're still in the hospital," he said as he smiled down at her, "so is it true your pregnant?" Peggy then looked up at him and then lowered her head, "yeah it's true Stanley thanks to that stupid Mask I am now going to be a mother," Stanley then gave her a worried look as he held one of her hands, "what are you going to do and do you know who the father is?

Peggy then looked at him and gave him a worried smile, "he's well LT kelleway," she said in a low soft voice, "and I don't know who I'm going to to tell him that we're legally married and going to have a baby together,I mean I have to tell him that he's the father and I have to tell him about the mask" Stanley then let go of her hand and then gave her an angry look, "what do you know what he'll do to me if he knew that I was the mask all along and do you know what he'll do to you if he finds out about you being the mask?" Peggy then walked slowly up to him and gently placed one of her hands on his shoulders, "what choice do I have Stanley besides isn't this the right thing to do?"

Stanley looked at her again this time throwing his arms around her, "that's completely up to you Pegg," he said in a warm friendly voice, "but I'd watch for Kellyaway as he is known for his temper." Peggy smiled as she held onto Stanley's waist, "thanks Stanley I knew that you would help." Later that day Peggy went to the station "morning miss Brandt what brings you here" a chubby red head said while eating a donut, Peggy smiled and said "well Doyle I am here to see LT kelleway is he is in" and before Doyle could answer they both heard screaming coming from his office "LOOK YOU CHEATED ON ME AND YOU RUNAWAY WITH YOUR TRAINER AND THEN GET MARRIED THEN YOU FILE A DIVORCE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE YOU BACK AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE THE ANSWER IS NO" a phone is slammed down and kelleway barges out of the room and everyone is looking "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT" then everyone got back to their work then Peggy and Doyle looking at each other say "nothing", kelleway walks over to Peggy "what do you want miss Brandt I'm not in the mood ok" Peggy hesitated and said to him "I need to speak to you in private it's about the mask" kelleways started to rub his head "please not that Buffon what has he done now?" Peggy reassures him "nothing as of yet but I just need to speak to you privately and alone" kelleway huffed and walks to his office with Peggy following and then closing the door and locking it "ok Brandt what's this of the mask?" Peggy scared to tell him and said "do you remember a couple weeks ago where you got married to the female mask?" Kelleway blushed and said "how do you know about that?" "I was the female mask and I'll tell you more about how I changed as long as you hear me out please" Peggy started to cry with kelleway handing her a box of tissues and said "fine be quick" Peggy wiped her tears and sat down "LT kelleway I just came from the doctors and I'm five week pregnant and you're the only guy I've been with around that period" kelleway sits down in shock "oh my god are you sure" Peggy nods "yes they did the test and I did a pregnancy test and it was positive". Five minutes of long silence was going on because kelleway was trying to wrap his mind around it "what are we going to do" he asked Peggy "I don't know but you heard me out so I'll tell you how I changed" kelleway sat there looking at Peggy listening "Stanley found this wooden mask and whenever he puts it on he changes into well the mask and when I put it on I was meant to help Stanley and milo but all this happened", Mitch stood up and grabbed Peggy "come on we're going for a ride" Doyle looks confused "what about me" kelleway then says to him "not now Doyle" and Peggy and kelleway go to his car "get in Brandt" Peggy tells kelleway "please don't hurt Stanley he doesn't mean any harm I promise" kelleway looks at Peggy "yeah what about all the wedgies he's given me huh" Peggy gets in then says "fine let's go". They arrived at Stanley's appartment and kelleway bangs on the door "OPEN UP IPKISS I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE" to then the door is unlocked and the door opens "I've been expecting you kelleway so here you go" Stanley said giving him the mask and his wrists together to be arrested "smart boy and now you two are going to jail" Stanley then said "no not Peggy please just take me" Peggy then said "it's ok I'll go".


	4. KELLEWAY AND THE MASK

CHAPTER 03

Kelleway puts Stanley and Peggy in the back of the car then hops in and turns to them holding the mask up "this thing is what changed you this hunk of wood" Peggy's head went down and Stanley said "yes I'm sorry for what the mask has done to you but the reason I wear it is to protect the city" kelleway scoffed "yeah what ever" and threw the mask next to him and drove off but wouldn't go far for they felt the car shake "what's going on" Peggy cried then in shock "oh my god we have to get out of here now" she said, kelleway started to speed off in the other direction then slams on his brakes "w-wwwwhat are you doing we have to go" Stanley said in fear then kelleway picks up the mask and said "can this thing help us out" Stanley nodded "yes pass it to me I'll take care of the monster" kelleway didn't like the idea and said "no if it's true I'll wear it and defeat the monster but if not you're in for it ipkiss" Peggy gasped and said "no don't just give it to Stanley he can control the mask well sorta" he ignored her plea and placed the mask on his face "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed as the mask wraps around his face trying to take it off "ahhhhhhhhhh" he then starts to spin out of the car and then stops, he was wearing a flashy uniform with his hair still in tacked a bit muscular and a badge that said LT MASK "well well well guess you were right ipkiss" he said looking at himself in the mirror "all this power I can take down what ever is destroying the city but first" he opens the car door and brings Stanley and Peggy out and took off their handcuffs "ok there we go first off this is for you" kelleway dressed as a sailor and dips Peggy and kisses her "mmmmmmmwahhhh for luck and as for you ipkiss" kelleway then gives Stanley a wedgie "owwwwwww ok ok I deserve that" kelleway spins around his car and makes it flashy "now let's go beat this mother pucker" he then looks at the viewers reading this fanfic and says "keeping it pg for the kids, Peggy and Stanley look at each other confused. Kelleway zooms off in his new car leaving Stanley and Peggy "be back soon" he said zooming off, he then makes the car fly and looks at a giant robot stomping on the ground "ok this is war" he said shooting rockets at the robot "take that and that pew pew kablooey" he says but doesn't faze the robot much "what the" a hologram comes out of the robots forehead and is revealed to be Pretorius "mmmmask I knew you'd wait wait wait who are you you're not ipkisssss" kelleway looked at him in anger "I took care of him and now I'm going to take care of you because you are destroying my city that I protect" pretorius looks at him and says "well well well if it isn't LT kelleway and he's wearing the maaaaaaaa" the robots legs are blown away "listen here you nut job you're not destroying the city on my watch, kelleway flies over the robot and a giant magnet comes out from underneath and grabs the robot "now lets go for a ride shall we" he then zooms off to space and released the robot with pretorius screaming "blast you kelleway you'll not get away with this" kelleway scoffed "yeah yeah what ever". Kelleway flew back down in a spaceship and landed in front of Peggy and Stanley and comes out as an alien "I come in piece we expect for you ipkiss" kelleway zooms around ipkiss dressing him in a pink dress and makeup "Peggy and kelleway laughed "hahahahaha" Stanley joins in to " hahahahaha oh man I can't believe what's going on" Peggy looks at kelleway and walks up to him and says "so do you think we can give us a try for the baby" she said rubbing her belly, kelleway gives a big smile and says "how do I take this off" then Stanley replied "pull the mask off from the back" Peggy wraps her hands around kelleways head and said "here let me help" kelleway gives a scream "ahhhhhhhhhh" kelleway then huffs and puffs and looks at the mask "this thing did all that" he smiles and says "guess it's your lucky day you two because one ipkiss you're lucky you're not going to jail and two Peggy" kelleway dips her "we're going to be the greatest parents ever" and gives Peggy a kiss.


	5. THE DEATH OF STANLEY

Chapter 04

It had been five months since Lt Mitch Kellyaway has used the Mask to battle the monster that had been attacking Edge City, since that time he had made up with both Stanley and Peggy and had promised them both that he would not tell anyone about the Mask or it's wearers, also since that time he had moved into an apartment with Peggy and had also promised to become a good father and partner.

It was late in the afternoon as both Peggy and Stanley were sat near a table waiting for Mitch to arrive home for work, "do you think that he's told anyone about the Mask yet?" Stanley asked Peggy as she turned towards him and smiled, "no i don't think so Stanley anyway why should he you haven't told your workmates have you?" Stanley smiled at her and let out a nervous laugh, "funny you should say that Peggy," he said as he began rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, "Stanley smiled at her and let out a nervous laugh, "funny you should say that Peggy," he said as he began rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, "I kinda mentioned it to Violet." Peggy grasped in surprise, "what why dd you tell her of all the stupid things to do?" Before he could answer her back there was a loud band followed by footsteps, "honey I am home," Mitch's loud voice said as he entered the apartment closing the door behind him. Peggy turned toward Stanley as she stood up from the chair where she had been sitting, "we will take later Stanley about your mistake, right now I'll see to Mitch," she then walked through into the living room where she found Mitch sat down on a large chair, he looked up at her and smiled, "hey babe how are you and how has your day been?" Peggy gave her husband a kiss on the cheek then sat down slowly for she was 6 months pregnant "it was fine honey I did a little unpacking" Mitch looked at her and said to her in a worried voice "Peggy you know what the doctor said you can't be putting stress on yourself and that makes stress" Peggy reassured him "it's ok Stanley is here and he helped me and he has something to tell you,STANLEY GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE" she said jokingly and Stanley came in "What the hell pegg what's with all the yelling oh hey Mitch" Mitch gave Stanley a wave and Peggy said "well you have to tell him who you told about the mask" Stanley's eyes went wide "Peggy what the hell" Mitch looks at Stanley and said worried and angry "what who did you tell because I thought it was a secret" Stanley went bright red and said "violet she saw me put it on and she confronted me and she's ok with it and you can't talk Doyle saw you put it on and has he told anyone huh?" Mitch huffed and apologised to Stanley "shit I'm sorry man it's just this new case I'm on I mean it's weirding me out, first off I put a prisoner in a jail cell then I turn around for a second and he disappears then I ask everyone in the station and I look again and he's back in his cell and I've spoken to others officers and they say the same thing has happened to them all over the country might I add".

Peggy then says "well wish I had my computer because that's a scoop" Mitch got up from the chair and kissed his wife and said "well you can't" Peggy moved his face away laughing "haha get some water weirdo" he went and got some water and they all felt the apartment shake "Mitch dropped the water and his beer and ran to Peggy "Peggy Peggy are you alright" the shaking stopped with Peggy replying "yeah yeah I'm fine I just a little" then a loud boom came from out side with glass shattering the windows of the apartment "oh shit" Peggy said with Mitch running by her side and Stanley gets the mask out from his pocket "you two get to safety I'll see what's going on" Stanley puts on the mask "ahhhhhhhhhh" then spins with Peggy and Mitch covering their faces to make sure glass doesn't get at their eyes "smokkkiiiinnnnn is bad for you and the baby Peggy and now for me to go" the mask leaves through the window and pretending to be spider man and they can here him singing "spider mask spider mask does what ever a spider mask does" Mitch helps Peggy up" come on we have to go and I'll pack a couple" a whirling portal opens up and they see a figure and with Mitch saying "stay behind me" the figure pops out from the portal and both Peggy and Mitch are shocked to the mask but not how Stanley looks but how Mitch looks but older with the mask standing there he turns off the portal and takes off the mask "ahhhhhhhhhhh" the mask comes off then Mitch yells "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" with the stranger replies "I'm you from the future and I'm here to warn you that Stanley is going to die in battle" with hearing this Peggy faints.


	6. Chapter 5 THE APARTMENT POINT OF VIEW

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"CHAPTER 05.1/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Peggy wakes up on the couch with two faces looking at her worried if her and the baby are alright and first she looked confused but she realises who they were and they were both her husband and Stanley's girlfriend violet, present Mitch dabs a wet cloth on her head and says "hey honey are you ok" Peggy gets up slowly with violets help "here Peggy I'll help" she said getting Peggy up "luckily I came here to help with things but really bad that Stanley had to fight the monster in the city" Peggy's eyes went wide open "oh god Stanley was it all a dream that you came back from the future to tell us Stanley dies in the battle" violet then replied "I only see one Mitch sweetie you must've been dreaming" then Mitch puts his head down and says "she wasn't dreaming the future me has a future version of the mask and is battling the monster now" violet puts both hands over her mouth and gasps "wwwwhat no I can't lose Stanley we have to help him please" Mitch reassures both Peggy and violet "it's ok I'll go help out and violet please take Peggy to safety out of town I have already packed a bag for her and I'll bring Stanley with me when we have finished and he will be alive" violet nods her head and Mitch heads out the door and heads to the monster. "Come on Peggy we have to go" Peggy shakes her head "no we have to help out I'm not going to lose my best friend and my husband so you're going to drive to the monster but in a safe distance away from it" with that violet agrees./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;" /p 


	7. Chapter 5 THE BATTLE POINT OF VIEW

Chapter 05.2

The mask reaches the monster which turns out to be a robot and he screams "NOW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE LOSER" with that comment the robot turns around to the mask and he sees a human controlling it from the top "MASK IVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU AND NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR KILLING MY MOTHER" when she said that she projected an image of Chronos "YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME AN ORPHAN" the mask scratched his head "wait wait wait wait hold the phone Chronos had a daughter" the mask turns to the viewers of this fanfic "did you know about this" the mask looks confused "wow déjà vu" the mask shakes it off "your mother was evil trying to control time which was never meant to be controlled so she got what she deserved" Chronos's daughter growls "SHE WAS A GOOD WOMAN AND YOU MURDERED HER AND NOW YOU PAY" With that she gets the robot and tries to crush him but out of nowhere a blast shoots at the leg "what the hell was that" she said it was then the future Mitch comes in wearing the mask from the future "I shot it from my nifty gun" the mask turns around "what the I thought I got rid of that mask" future Mitch rushes over "oh no this is from a different timeline and I've come here to help my pal out" with that he slapped the mask on the back with him replying "owwww who are you" with that future Mitch says "I'm Mitch from the future and I came back to help you out because you die in this battle and I don't want to lose my buddy" the mask smiles and says "well then buddy let take her down.


End file.
